


pistachio

by vitanostra



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: ... listen I don't even know how to tag this i don't know if it counts as an OT3 but yeah ..., Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, but the premise is clear: lin is being his usual slimy little thot self so yeah the message is clear, they are just eating ice cream and being hot (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitanostra/pseuds/vitanostra
Summary: Lǐn and Làng are trapped under the scorching blaze of hot summer sun while waiting for Shāng's train. A certain, harmless little mischief ensues.





	pistachio

  
The summer sun rays were prickling, and unforgivingly hot, piercing into the skin. If it was not for the city urban landscape, and if they were on a quiet, countryside village instead, Lǐn could have swore he would heard the sound of cicadas looming in the distance, filling the humid summer air with their song.

  
Needless to say, the white-haired man is not quite fond with heat. Doesn't necessarily says that he is bad with higher air temperature nor he couldn't handle or cope with them, but a chilly, windy day, and a quiet winter snowfall is what he prefers if he could choose. Well, now that Lǐn pondered, Shāng Bù Huàn is probably the only man in this world who could make him go out under the scorching summer sun for the sole purpose of picking him up.

  
Well, revise that, since Shāng Bù Huàn is probably the only man in this world who could make _Lǐn Xuě Yā_ go out under the scorching summer sun _together with_ Làng Wū Yáo for the sole purpose of picking him up off from the train station. Shāng had asked Làng to come because he need to give the man some paperwork from his trip, and yet Làng himself need to fly out to other town tonight for his job. So, given the short window time they had, Shāng made Làng to come to meet him at the train station, even though he already asked his boyfriend to fetch him off. And so, here Lǐn was, waiting for his boyfriend, with his boyfriend ex-boyfriend. Poetic cinema.

  
Lǐn threw a discreet, secretive glance into the man beside him. And there he was, the boy in question, Làng Wū Yáo, currently in the middle of unzipping his white hooded jacket, revealing a dark grey t-shirt underneath, his matte black violin case beside him. He made do and fanned himself with his own hand, although it was certain by any bystander that whatever he was doing was not helping appease his sweat at all. Làng was so preoccupied on trying to cool down his body heat under the blazing summer sun, that he didn't realize Lǐn's watchful eyes examining him in amusement. Under normal circumstance, though, Làng is certainly would snap and try to come back at the other man with spiteful remark had he notice.

  
_How cute_.

  
Before he himself realized, Lǐn, clearly, was very enjoying the very view in front of him and to say the least he was very entertained is an understatement.

  
_Aaah, so you are bad with heat, huh_.

  
Lǐn intentionally let out a smirk as he put his hand on his chin, a clear display of taunting and teasing, _testing_ Làng, and yet Làng paid him no heed. He was still busy furiously whipping his hand back and forth, all the while trying his best to wipe out his sweat with his other hand.

  
_How cute_. Lǐn remarked to himself, for the _second_ time.

"Should we wait for Sir Shāng in another place, Sir Làng?" Lǐn asked, breaking the silence between them, with a playful invitation at that.

  
Làng jerked, surprised, as he probably thought there would be no conversation happening between them at all. He looked up to see Lǐn being upon asked the question, and wasted no second to glare at the man in front of him with a piercing, untrusting gaze. Seeing the expected reaction coming out from Làng, Lǐn is overjoyed even more, as he twisted his usual smirk.

  
_Aaah, what should we have done to appease his sweat??? Boy, do I wonder._

  
"Now, now. Spare me the unforgiving stare. See, it's blazing hot out here, let's say we wait for Sir Shāng train at a more comfortable place."

  
Làng did not say anything, nor did he flinch or turns into a more aggressive mode against Lǐn, which Lin read as a sign of Làng agreeing to hear him out on what he has to say.

  
"Let's wait for him there." Lǐn pointed, at a small sign on the corner from the park bench they were sitting at, a gelato place.

  
*******

  
With arched back, Làng curiously examined the dozens gelato flavor in front of him. Lǐn, is, again, very well amused with the spectacle in front of him. To him, right now Làng looked like as if he were a curious kid, walking into a candy shop for the first time and is enthralled by the marvelous view in front of him.

  
He initially wondered if the idea of both him and Làng, picking up Shāng on the train station after his work trip would bode well for the two of them given their differences, and yet, now Lǐn found himself making a mental note on himself to slyly thank Shāng later for the wonderful opportunity his trip had given him, well, probably with an additional bonus of a lecture from Shāng.

  
"What flavor you'd like, Sir Làng?" Lǐn asked.

  
"Pistachio, ... and earl gray."

  
"Alright, you can go ahead and pick a seat. I will order mine and catch up with you."

  
"Ah, here, for my ice cream." Làng reached out to the back pocket of his pants, trying to give his share of money for the food, but Lǐn catch his hand, and stopped him.

  
"Don't worry, it's my treat today." Lǐn replied, and as Làng tried to answer, he pushed Làng around, trying to make him go to the seat.

The musician gave up on raising another objection, and just went to the seat by the window as Lǐn wished. As he finished up his order on the register Lǐn playfully wondered if Làng would report whatever trickery he just pulled on him to Shāng right away. It would be quite a spectacle to see how Shāng would react to like, five messages from his ex-boyfriend saying something along the line of "your boyfriend is taking me out on a nice place right now and buying me food, help, what should I do". All the merrier.

  
Lǐn went to the highchair table framed with two beautiful pots of greenery that Làng had picked by the shop front glass wall, facing the station park they were at earlier in front of them. After Lǐn handed Làng his ice cream, and a quick 'thank you' afterwards, silence engrossed them. The latter, immediately was busy eating his gelato before they melt off, meanwhile the former, the initiator of this whole scenario, was very clearly, enjoying the view. Of course, Lǐn made sure to pick a cone for Làng gelato's, meanwhile he opted for a cup himself, so that he could savor the scenario he had created without worry making a mess out of his food.

  
A lady waiter intervened in the ambience between them, as she served the coffee Lǐn also ordered earlier. An espresso for Lǐn, and a nice cup of cappuccino for Làng.

  
"Please, enjoy it, don't feel burdened by all means." Lǐn smiled, as he gestured towards the drink.

  
"Why are you doing this? You are not pulling some funny crap to try to hurt Shāng or something, aren't you?" Làng finally snapped.

  
Lǐn did not make an effort to repress his laugh, instead he let it all out.

  
"No, I am not, don't worry Làng. I'm doing this for you, really. Practice must have been exhausting, right? To make you wait under all that heat after you've had your orchestra practice this morning, Sir Shāng could really be clueless sometimes."

  
"It's not his fault, don't blame him. Beside I could've had to choose wait under a more comfortable place, I just, didn't have time to do that just yet,-"

  
"See, you got that right. Also, he understands me so well, all too well, one could say. When he hears about this later, he will be more concerned about you being subjected to weird things I might have done than his relationship with me, so it's okay."

  
"Yeah, he indeed is always like that." Làng agreed, as he looked forlornly to the passing crowd in front of them.

  
Lǐn smiled, as he was endlessly amused by Làng's display of honest and raw emotion, saying whatever stuff he had on his mind, right back to someone like him. Just like that, and Lǐn sensed the phone on his pocket buzzed. One new chat message, from Shāng.

  
              _Getting off soon. Wya._

  
_Verdi Gelato in front of the station. I picked your ex and feed him, btw. He is so cute._

So Lǐn replied, and for the final touch, he secretly snapped a candid of Làng and sent it to Shāng. He could picture the man forehead burrowing deeply and his eyes sending thousand years worth of judgmental stare at him already.

  
              _What are you doing?????!!?!? You better not dupe him or scam him or something you fraud????!?!?!?_  
_Wait nicely until I get there. Dont try doing anything weird @ him._

  
_I must say, your ex is quite a messy eater, Shāng._

  
*******

**Author's Note:**

> yea maybe not that relevant to the plot (what even plot am i talking about) but i imagine in this scenario shāng is a photograper, làng is a classical violinist and idk lǐn is some shady rich dude with lots of money.


End file.
